


the night is behind us

by like_water



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, with a tiniest hint of past angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water/pseuds/like_water
Summary: Moonlight, stargazing and confessions. Fluff as abundant as the stars in the sky.





	the night is behind us

He finds Silver outside. The night is cloudless and across the clear sky, stars are spilling like milk as moonlight paints the landscape in cold, white light. 

Silver is standing in the middle of the path a few steps from their cottage, looking at the sky, seemingly lost in thought. He looks down when James steps out of the door. 

“I can never be bored of a sight like this,” he says. James looks up without enthusiasm. Silver laughs. 

“This is the most resentful expression I have ever seen someone direct at the stars. Has the night sky wronged you somehow?” 

“I watched the stars enough during my years at sea; now, that is what they remind me of. I’d rather not think of that time anymore,” James says. “I prefer different sights these days,” he adds, stepping towards Silver. 

“Do I not remind you of the life at sea?”, Silver asks. 

“No, “ James says, wrapping an arm around him and drawing him closer with a smile. “You are so much more.”


End file.
